


多CP节日贺文

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 红楼梦 | Dream of the Red Chamber (Opera)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 贺文大合集
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/林黛玉
Kudos: 5
Collections: 其他短篇





	1. 谁想要灵魂伴侣啊？

情人节贺文：

灵魂伴侣+支配服从设定：十四岁以后开始匹配灵魂伴侣，彼此身上没有任何标记，但灵魂伴侣彼此是支配和服从关系（与攻受无关），服从方无条件遵从支配方任何要求，没有得到命令前，不会知道彼此是灵魂伴侣，也不会有任何感应。找到灵魂伴侣前可以自由恋爱，但一旦确认支配关系，灵魂伴侣的吸引力将超过一切意志，是1v1的终身关系。

[卢茜]

斯莱特林的坏小子们经常在公共休息室里的某个特定位置聊女孩子，带头的往往就是卢修斯马尔福，这位大少长得就是一副阅人无数的样子，冷淡的灰眼睛从眼角看人的样子简直勾魂摄魄，纳西莎躲在角落里，被他无意间的一瞥吓得脸红心跳。

“马尔福，上次你给我的书还有类似的吗？太刺激了，女孩子怎么可能同意那样？”克拉布红了脸，那是本SM类的书。

“如果你找到灵魂伴侣，她就必须听你的，”卢修斯扬起眉毛，“捆绑算什么？”

“我觉得我找不到，”克拉布沮丧地说，“我试着对女孩子下命令，她们都嘲笑我。”

“别灰心，克拉布，好好找，终究能找到的。”卢修斯敷衍地安慰他的跟班，他其实觉得克拉布的灵魂伴侣是高尔，因为世界上应该不会有那么倒霉的女孩。

卢修斯倒是不着急找他的伴侣，就算不是灵魂伴侣，女孩子们也很乐意听他的，就像现在坐在他身边的这位麦克米兰小姐。

“卢修斯，你怎么不试着对我下命令呢？”麦克米兰小姐刻意地对卢修斯弯下腰，她胸口的呼之欲出真的快要掉出来了。

好不要脸，纯血败类，纳西莎红着脸躲在墙角里骂，然后小声碎碎念：不要答应不要答应不要答应。

“哦，莉迪亚，我觉得你的身体太圣洁了，总给我一种凛然不可侵犯的感觉，”卢修斯毫不客气地说，意思就是看见你我就萎了，离我远点。

“哪有，我真的是小恶魔……卢修斯，别走啊！”莉迪亚还想挣扎一下，但卢修斯已经站起来的，长腿一伸跨过了在地板上已经睡着的高尔，“太晚了，我要走了，明天早晨还有事。”

他走过纳西莎躲藏的角落时，站住了，居高临下地看着蹲在角落里的小姑娘，他翘起嘴角，用手杖轻轻地磨蹭了一下她的脸，用几乎听不见的声音说：“嘘，小姑娘偷听这些可不好。”

他的手杖似乎有一股电流，奇妙的快感自下而上流窜纳西莎的全身，她惊恐地睁大了眼睛，可是他收回手杖转身走了。

他总把她当小孩子！回到宿舍，纳西莎气哼哼地想，也就比我大一岁，装什么大人啊！但她面对他一句话也说不出来，她被卢修斯看着就像被老鹰盯住的小鸡雏，每一根毛都吓坏了。

真的不是卢修斯装大人，家庭情况不同，纳西莎在家里是最小的女孩，乖巧的金发小公主，人人疼着护着。卢修斯则是母早亡父病危，早早就接过马尔福家的担子，他看纳西莎就像看小孩，不知人间险恶的小姑娘。

但布莱克家人人都有些叛逆，小天狼星追求自由，安多米达追求自我，贝拉追求一人之下，纳西莎追求的则是危险的诱惑。

她喜欢恐怖故事，喜欢那些岌岌可危的鬼屋，也喜欢危险份子。

卢修斯就是那个危险份子，家里藏着无数的黑魔法物品，行走在肮脏神秘的翻倒巷，手臂上也一定刻着黑魔印记，她想看看，甚至摸一摸，可是她看到卢修斯就吓得说不出话来。

回到宿舍换衣服的时候，她发现自己的底裤有一丝濡湿，天啊，他都没碰到她就能对她造成影响。躺在浴缸里，纳西莎闭上眼睛，幻想着卢修斯的触碰，湿漉漉的脚趾搭在浴缸上舒服得蜷了起来。

她不是小孩子了，她身体已经成熟，谁在乎不知道什么时间才会出现的灵魂伴侣，她只想要卢修斯马尔福。

因为听到卢修斯说明天要早起，纳西莎干脆洗完澡就没睡，她把自己收拾妥当去了公共休息室，这里现在一个人都没有，她来到卢修斯昨晚坐的地方，坐在同一位置，感觉全身汗毛都竖起来了。

沙发低下露出一角书页，纳西莎把它拽了出来，天啊，是克拉布昨天提到的那本书。戴着面具的女孩子被捆成各种奇怪的姿势，紧身的服装似乎故意把最私密的部位露了出来，纳西莎只觉得双颊火热，这本书太邪恶了，可是她的手却没停下，她机械地翻着，感觉小腹古怪地拧在一起。

卢修斯今天早晨有事，要出去一趟。他打了个盹就爬了起来，身为级长他需要赶在早餐前回来，按时上课。他一来到公共休息室就看到纳西莎一个人坐在沙发上，偷偷摸摸地看着什么。

他悄悄地走了过去，看到了纳西莎手里的少儿不宜。克拉布真是要死了，这种书居然丢在公共休息室不带走。

“这本书可不适合你，小姑娘，”他弯下腰从纳西莎手里拿过了书，凑在她耳边说，嘴唇碰到了她的耳朵。

“啊啊啊啊！卢修斯？嗯？”纳西莎的身子顿时酥了半边，她的细胞应该瞬间爆炸了一批。为什么大意了？她明明在等他，却被他抓住自己看h书，这下自己完了，他一定会鄙视她的。

这小妞的声音很娇，卢修斯邪恶地想，叫起床来一定很好听。她现在一定很荡漾，他几乎是下意识地伸手在她胸口捏了一下，手里的感觉沉甸甸的，rt已经硬了，她还挺有料的嘛，他想。

但这种家世雄厚的良家少女他从来敬而远之，他对她有反应，但他可不想招惹她，他只想游戏人间。

“回宿舍睡觉去，”他笑笑收回了手，转身就走，“你父母该给你找个未婚夫了，布莱克小姐。”

这句话是纳西莎的大忌，她最怕的就是猫头鹰送来一封信，告诉她家里给她订好了婚约。本来发烫的身体因为这句话从头凉到脚，她哆哆嗦嗦地站了起来。

“站住，卢修斯，”她小声地说。

别奚落我，我不是什么小姑娘，你摸过呀，我比别人半点也不差，你为什么从来不看我一眼？睡谁不是谁，你为什么不睡我？——以上这些她都没说出口，她喊了他的名字舌头就打结了。

没想到他真的站住了。

原地站了一会儿，卢修斯摇摇晃晃地又回来了，他用手杖挑起她的下巴，盯着她看了一会儿，然后杖尖顺着她的身体滑到她的乳尖，然后是小腹，最后轻佻地挑起她的裙子看了一眼。

“现在去我宿舍里等我，我一个小时后回来，”他眯起眼睛，“嘘，小猫咪，我知道你想要什么，只要你安静点，我就给你。”

纳西莎惊喜万分地点点头，这是怎么了？他忽然发现我的美貌了吗？

转身而去的卢修斯脸色越来越黑，因为她那句站住，他刚刚完全动不了。

妈的，灵魂伴侣是她？自己居然是服从者？他嘴里骂出一连串儿的脏话，她很可爱他早就发现了，但他坚决不能让纳西莎发现她是支配者这件事，她一定能爬到他头上来，今天就必须去翻倒巷买个口塞了！

[斯莉]

莉莉觉得这不对劲，她站在西弗勒斯面前，身上穿着她可爱的小熊宝宝晨衣，内衣都没穿，她只能双手抱胸遮住她凸起的蓓蕾。

这种不对劲从前几天O．W．Ls考试后在黑湖边她就发现了。

她！莉莉伊万斯！格兰芬多的小母狮，被人骂了不是给他一拳而是转身就跑？那可不是她！詹姆波特那衰人还说要给她扔恶咒，看看谁给谁扔一脸恶咒！可是她就那么跑了，因为西弗勒斯说：“我不用你这个……帮忙，赶紧滚蛋。”

如果他没给她施夺魂咒的话，那她怎么可能这么听话？

如果说她那时候太伤心神志不清，可这种事第二次重演了。她只是站在女生宿舍门口，听玛丽给西弗勒斯传话，这时候有人从胖夫人画像爬进来，她听见了西弗勒斯的声音：“莉莉，出来吧，我有话说。”

于是她就衣衫不整地出来了，她盯着他，看着他结结巴巴地跟她道歉。

难道？西弗是自己的灵魂伴侣？而自己是服从者？莉莉不可思议地睁大了眼睛，这可怎么办？那她岂不是对他一点办法都没有了吗？

不行，她还要检测一下，她想了想，决定说一点过分的话然后转头就走，只要西弗叫住自己，自己就知道他到底是不是自己的灵魂伴侣。

“嗯嗯，”她清了清嗓子，拉开架势，说了一大通撇清一切关系的狠话，然后转身就走。

直到胖夫人关上门，西弗勒斯还在挣扎地想说什么，最终也没说出来。

天啊，莉莉崩溃地抓头发，忘了他一被自己抢白就说不出话来这一点了，完了，玩脱了！

她推开胖夫人又钻了出去，完蛋，西弗勒斯已经走了。这可怎么办？

跟沉浸在悲伤里的西弗勒斯不同，莉莉认真地思考了一下，并且找了一些关于灵魂伴侣的书看，她发现了一件很有趣的事情，服从者并不是绝对的弱势方，他们一般在确定关系之前就对支配者有着很大的影响。

如果西弗勒斯真的是自己的灵魂伴侣的话，而且是支配者，那是不是意味着自己对他很重要？那现在两人确定关系，肯定比一辈子躲着他好，她并不想一辈子躲着他。

于是，西弗勒斯发现了一个奇怪的现象，明明说了要跟他绝交的莉莉莫名其妙地总出现在他周围：餐厅，图书馆，魔药实验室，魁地奇球场，甚至……

“莉莉，这是男生盥洗室。”他终于忍不住了，“你是不是有话跟我说？”还是余怒未消，要做什么？

“西弗，坐下。”莉莉狠狠地盯着他，他毫无反应。好吧，自己绝对不是支配者。

莉莉为什么让他坐到盥洗室的地上？地板上很脏啊。

“莉莉，你先出去……”他叹了口气，以为莉莉绝对是来找事的。

然而莉莉乖乖地出去了，西弗勒斯愣了一下，他跟了出去，就这么一会儿，莉莉已经没影了，她到底要干什么了？

躲在隔壁女生盥洗室里的莉莉，捂住胸口浑身颤抖，真的是他！天啊，真的是他！莉莉捂住脸，绝对服从西弗勒斯吗？天啊，这感觉……为什么这么刺激呢？

考试之后就是暑假，在霍格沃茨特快上，莉莉一屁股坐到了西弗勒斯身边：“暑假你准备怎么过？”

“…………”西弗勒斯惊讶地看着她，莉莉到底怎么了？反复无常的，“看书。”

“你说——我们结婚吧。”莉莉往他身边挤了挤，她可是很传统的，他们已经满十六岁，按照英国麻瓜法律已经可以结婚了。

“什么？”西弗勒斯睁大了眼睛，这是什么恶作剧吗？莉莉不是那种人啊。

“说啊。”她的绿眼睛盯着他。

“我们……我们结婚吧……”他迟疑地狂眨眼，手悄悄地抓紧了自己的魔杖。

“好的，亲爱的，我答应了。”莉莉扑上去搂住他的脖子，“我搬去你那里，还是你搬来我家？”

“莉莉，你发烧了吗？”西弗勒斯涨红了脸，伸手摸了摸她的额头。

“没有，”莉莉挑眉看着走廊里目瞪口呆看着他们的电灯泡，把头塞进了他的臂弯，“余生请多多关照呀，西弗，你会对我很好对吧？”

“当然，”西弗勒斯茫然地搂住她，忽然灵光一闪，“莉莉，难道……”他扭头看着她，眼睛里迸射出惊喜，“现在，吻我。”

毫不迟疑，莉莉凑过去吻住他，她柔嫩的嘴唇味道很甜，西弗勒斯整个人开始惊喜到发抖。

感谢梅林，这是真的？西弗勒斯激动地搂住莉莉，灵魂伴侣？他是支配者？天啊。

“莉莉，我会对你好的，我不会让你做不喜欢的事情，真的，感谢梅林把你给了我，我……我还以为……”他捧住她的脸，声音有点哽咽。

“说到要做到。”莉莉涨红了脸，小声说。

用额头抵住她的额头，西弗勒斯眼眸变成深黑色，低声说，“所以，今晚要去我家吗？”

[哈VS性转德]

三年级

“唔，看这是谁呀？”德拉蔻马尔福用她平常那种懒懒的拖长的声调说，拉开了车厢的门，“救世主波特，你……嗯？那是谁？”她惊讶地看着包厢里打瞌睡的卢平。

“新来的教授，你最好管好你的嘴。”哈利说道，他也站起来了，凶巴巴地站到德拉蔻跟前。

德拉蔻淡色的眼睛眯了起来，她并不想在一位教授面前挑衅。“走吧，我们回八号包厢吧。”她淡淡地对克拉布和高尔咕哝道，一起轻蔑地笑着走开了。

哈利跟德拉蔻从一年级开始就是冤家，公开吵了无数的架，但其实他们不是表面上那样子。

八号包厢旁的盥洗室里，哈利从后面把手伸进德拉蔻的袍子里，捏住她柔软的顶端。

“我们要不是灵魂伴侣，你就会被我爸爸把头割下来，吊在魁地奇球场上示众一个月。”德拉蔻闭上眼睛，舒服得仰起头，他们整个暑假都没见面了，实在等不到火车到站。

“天啊，不要提这个，谁想要灵魂伴侣，我可不想要，”哈利扭过她的头舔着她的舌头，“我只想要你。”

“你是个大坏蛋，”德拉蔻靠在他怀里，喘着气，“对我那么凶，占了便宜还卖乖……啊，我们是不是呆在厕所的时间太长了？”

“再呆一会儿，我好想你。”他把她转过来，继续吻她，这种奇妙的地下关系，让他们在一起的每一秒都刺激万分。

他们还没到十四岁，要是到时候他们的灵魂伴侣是别人怎么办？这种问题不考虑还好，一考虑哈利就更想把这位敌对方的小公主欺负到哭，他的手指狠狠地陷进她的柔软里，她十四岁生日前他得把她搞到手，不管我做了什么德拉蔻都会原谅我的吧，他恶狠狠地想。

摄魂怪从盥洗室门口游曳了过去，它没有耳朵，听不到里面压抑的喘息，它没找到哈利波特，感觉有点丧丧的，那家伙藏哪里去了？

七年级

“哈利，哈利，”德拉蔻的眼泪落在他肿的不像样的脸上，“你的脸怎么这样了？”她抚摸着他的脸。

“赫敏怎么样了？”他睁开眼，钻心剜骨让他很虚弱。

“还活着，但不太好，她需要治疗师。”德拉蔻低声说，她偷偷溜进地牢来看他们。

“那就好，你快走吧，别管我，不要让任何人知道……我们的关系，”他哑着嗓子说，“我们不是灵魂伴侣，知道吗？”

“我会让多比带你们走的，”德拉蔻擦了擦眼泪，“出去之后忘了我。”

“不……”哈利瞪圆了眼睛，抓紧她的手腕。

“别挣扎了，这是命令。”她站起来，长长的裙摆在他面前一转，“松开我，哈利，一会儿跟着多比走，不许犹豫。”

八年级

仰头喝掉了手里的南瓜汁，德拉蔻感觉有人在偷看自己。

“波特，你给我滚出来，你搞什么呢！”她皱起眉头。

“跪下叫爸爸，马尔福。”哈利从墙角露出一个头。

她把南瓜汁的瓶子丢向他，被他轻而易举地躲了过去。他凑过来把她扛到肩膀上，往有求必应屋扛，“干嘛总是不理我，现在谁不知道你是我的人？”

“我可不想要战争英雄屈尊纡贵的爱。”她哼哼唧唧地说，用牙齿咬他的背。

“支配者说这种话会被人耻笑，”哈利拍拍她的屁股，“我一辈子都听你的话。”

“哼，就是因为这一点，”她气呼呼地说，自从他们的关系曝光以来，哈利的错都是她的错，大家都认为是她这条小毒蛇操纵了哈利。哈利的好，当然都是他自己的好，跟她一毛钱关系都没有。

“那怎么样你才会消消气呢？波特太太？”哈利讨好地说。

“你知道我买个点新玩具吧，我觉得我们可以一起用一下，我还给你买了件有趣的衣服……”德拉蔻神采飞扬地说，可惜她每次买回来准备折腾哈利的东西，最后都会用在她自己身上。

[黑兄弟]

小天狼星自从十一岁之后，每年都要离家出走一次，开始他还是去阿尔法德叔叔那里，或者干脆在森林里露营，后来他干脆就住到波特家去了。

之前雷古勒斯会跟他一起跑出去，他们会在森林里尽情地闹来闹去，第一个吻也是在那里，头顶满天繁星。但现在雷古勒斯不可能去波特家，他一点也不喜欢詹姆。

“感觉他离我越来越远了，”雷古勒斯摸摸克利切的秃头，“别客气，你可以使劲骂他，我允许你骂，骂完了也不用惩罚自己。”

雷古勒斯从来不认为小天狼星的灵魂伴侣会是自己，他觉得极大可能是那个讨厌的詹姆。

然而……

“小天狼星，立刻从你那个破摩托上滚下来！”他挡在歇斯底里的沃尔布加面前，小天狼星六年级了，他说他要离开这个家，再也不回来了。

小天狼星就这么乖乖地滚了下来，所有人都吓坏了，包括两个人的妈，三个姐姐，还有没什么存在感的爸爸们。

“大约布莱克就应该嫁给布莱克，”沃尔布加眼前发黑，生子魔药从现在开始配来得及吗？

纳西莎跑过来抱了抱雷古勒斯：“雷尔，恭喜你如愿以偿了，虽然那条傻狗不可能乖乖呆在家里……我家有精钢打造的狗链，我明天就给你拿过来。”

小天狼星气疯了，他拒绝跟所有人说话，干脆变成了黑狗，汪都不汪一声。

“手，”雷古勒斯说 。

小天狼星乖乖给他一只狗爪子。

“转个圈。”

小天狼星用后腿站起来转个圈。

“捡回来！”雷古勒斯扔了个飞盘。

捡是捡回来了，可惜大狗把雷古勒斯撞翻在地，牙齿停留在他脖子上，发出“呜呜”的怒吼。

“生气了？”雷古勒斯眯起眼睛，“接受现实吧，哥哥，妈妈已经去配药去了，不想生孩子就变回来，否则我不介意来一把人兽……”

“我也不介意来一把人兽，你在下面……”小天狼星变了回来，恶狠狠地掐住雷古勒斯的脖子，“别想困住我。”

“我不会那么做的，但你不能去波特家 ，”雷古勒斯涨红了脸，不知道是被掐的还是害羞，“我们去露营吧？小天狼星，我来生孩子，你别离开我。”

“不……”慢慢松开了手，小天狼星看着雷古勒斯，伸手把他搂在怀里，“搬出去吧，雷尔，我们一起，我想要只有我们两个人的家。”

[GGAD]

邓布利多第一眼看到格林德沃就知道，他的灵魂伴侣来了，就是他，不会错的。

金发的少年正在帮老巴希达摘悲啼果，那个果子只能在晚上采摘，而且被手一碰就哇哇大哭，格林德沃一边笑一边灵活地把果子扔给巴希达，美丽的好像月光下的妖精。

因为阿利安娜的关系，邓布利多家跟所有的邻居都不怎么来往，包括巴希达。邓布利多站在月光下的阴影里，等到巴希达颤巍巍地回屋子里去了，才走出来。

“你好，”他笑着对格林德沃打招呼，“我怎么没见过你？”

“你好，”格林德沃从树上跳下来，“我今天刚到，是来看我姑婆的……”

邓布利多看着他的嘴唇，只觉得心跳越来越快，他眯起眼睛，不想再等了：“吻我。”

格林德沃愣了一下，等他明白他说的这句话是什么意思之后，几乎是不受控制地走上前吻住了这个第一次见面的年轻人。

直到两个人氧气不够了，才互相分开，格林德沃惊讶地看着邓布利多，“天？你怎么知道是我？”

“当然，第一眼就知道，不过我不太确定支配关系，”邓布利多笑了起来，“我是阿不思邓布利多，你呢？”

“盖勒特格林德沃，我们不用握手了，我觉得刚才那样更好，”盖勒特眯起眼睛，伸手搂住邓布利多的腰，低头吻了他一下，“我们找个地方好好聊聊好吗？你懂的，那种没什么人打扰的地方。”

可是，阿不福思讨厌格林德沃，他用尽一切办法挑衅他。

他兴高采烈地看着垂头丧气的格林德沃：“哎呀，你刚刚不是很厉害吗？再对我拔魔杖啊！你必须服从我哥，哈哈哈哈，看你怎么嚣张！”邓布利多一句话，两个人就只能停火了。

格林德沃翻了个白眼，给魔法部的傲罗司写了一封信，举报阿不福思虐待山羊，第二天阿不福思就被傲罗抓走了。

“盖尔，你这样阿不福思会更讨厌你的。”邓布利多叹了一口气，格林德沃跟阿不福思简直水火不容。

“不会的，我会给他买一群山羊，他一定会爱死我的。”格林德沃笑眯眯地说。

于是阿不福思出狱后，发现家里人去楼空，而且变成了羊圈，他又高兴又难过。

变了一朵鲜花给阿利安娜，小姑娘眼睛亮晶晶地拍手。

格林德沃跟邓布利多正在全世界旅行中，他们一开始还有谈谈他们“更伟大的利益”，可是世间风景太美了，他们又年轻，渐渐就把这件事忘记了。

他们把旅行过成了蜜月。

“阿尔，你说我们两个决斗，谁会赢？”格林德沃吃饱了躺在邓布利多的腿上好奇地胡思乱想，他的魔杖在他手指间转出一圈火花。

“我们两个为什么要决斗？你出轨了？”阿不思拨弄着他的头发。

“我才不会！”格林德沃生气地抗议，灵魂伴侣不会出轨的，傻瓜阿尔。

阿利安娜在一旁吃吃地笑，哥哥们好有趣啊，什么是出轨啊？

“那不就行了，我们不会决斗，我现在是你的支配者，你的错就是我的错，我们是一体的，不管发生什么，我们都会一起面对。”阿不思摸了摸盖勒特的头，他知道他不稳定，疯狂却有才华，但他现在是他的锁，他不控制他，他守护他。

“听起来真不错，亲爱的阿尔你的口才一级棒啊。那个……阿利安娜宝贝，我们明天还有好多路要走，快去你的帐篷睡觉。”盖勒特感觉得到了表白，开始把少儿赶走，他要开始不宜了。

很多年以后，成为旅行摄影师的阿利安娜这样描述她的两位哥哥：“他们就像是闪电和惊雷，是无法遮挡的光芒和声音，也是彼此的因果。有很多人拿他们最初的通信来问我，他们是不是野心家。我想说你们年轻时候没写过中二的信吗？不，他们不是野心家，他们只是彼此相爱，互相逞能而已。”

阿不思关掉了电视，对盖勒特说：“盖尔，吃饭了。”

“来了，阿尔。结婚纪念日快乐，我有礼物送给你，藏在卧室里了。”

“结婚纪念日快乐，盖尔，”他压低了声音，“你可不可以等孩子们出门了再说这种话……”

“我就是把福灵剂放在你枕头下面了啊，”盖勒特抗议道，不过除了福灵剂还有别的，他开心地眯起眼睛。


	2. 新的开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新年贺文

新年钟声敲响，在某中型棒旋星系一个小旋臂内边缘处，有一群碳基生物，正在庆祝他们所处的岩石行星，又在这个拥有127万颗小行星的恒星系内，顺利的完成了一次公转。——星玫

新的一年，新的开始，如果我们把那些遗憾都丢在过去，重新掀开宇宙的时间与空间，努力去理解所爱之人，把那些所谓的“不同”用爱来软化，曾经的毒刺是不是就不会再将相爱的人扎的遍体鳞伤？让那些目光纠结变得甜蜜吧，让梅林找到亚瑟吧。

斯莉

夕阳将要沉入黑湖，地下室里的光线越来越少，莉莉站起来，转过身去：“我还是不能接受黑魔法，西弗，那是邪恶的。你也知道，我们不是随时随地都能控制自己的。”

西弗勒斯的拳头已经握住很久了，久得他甚至有一点颤抖，他很想为了自己的爱好辩解，可他怕莉莉更加生气。

还好莉莉只是转身，她并没有走：“但是，西弗，你想过反咒吗？如果一切的伤害都可以挽回呢？那是不是就会好很多？遇见坏人我们可以自保，误伤了无辜，我们也能消除伤害。”

“当然，”西弗勒斯松了一口气，“我可以，我想我可以设计出反咒，那不难。那个……莉莉……你愿意跟我一起研究反咒吗？我把我的发明都最先告诉你，你来衡量哪里需要修改。”你来做我内心的尺子，告诉我是不是离黑暗太近。

“我愿意。”莉莉转过身，摇了摇她的魔杖，“谢谢你愿意接受我的建议，那我也送你一件礼物。”

“什么礼物？”西弗勒斯看着她闪亮的绿眼睛，苍白的脸忽然涨红了。

“这个，”莉莉拉住他的领带，踮起脚尖在他脸上亲了一下，“再送你一个忠告——如果你喜欢一个女孩，下次别让她先表白。”

“没有下次……”西弗勒斯惊喜地圈住莉莉的腰，把她拢在自己怀里，“我只喜欢你。”

“我也是，西弗。”

如果你注定是一句黑魔法，那我就来做你的反咒吧。

GGAD

“好了，阿不思，让我们走进黑夜里，去追逐那个轻浮而诱人的妖妇——冒险吧。”格林德沃总是能把话语说得极富煽动性，他就好像是个天然的领袖，带领阿不思去探究一个又一个的神秘莫测。

好的，我们去吧，你去哪我就去哪。——这句话阿不思很想说出来，可是想到阿利安娜的情况，阿不福思不满的眼神，他抿住了嘴，低下了头，“不……”

“别这么着急拒绝我，亲爱的阿尔，快看看这是谁？”盖勒特开心地打开了里屋的门，一个穿着长裤和风衣的女孩呆愣愣地站在那里，手里不安地扭着双肩背包的带子。

“阿利安娜？”阿不思惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“这……什么意思，你难道？”他太过于惊讶，反而说不出话来。

“是的，我们带上阿利安娜一起去旅行吧。”盖勒特弯下眼睛握住阿利安娜的手，看着她迷茫的双眼，“她不应该被关在家里，她应该去看看巍峨雄浑的山，看看覆盖万物的雪，看看这世界上除了坏人，还有更多的好人，看看时间沉沙终将带走万物，看看宇宙星空我们其实如此渺小。”

“可是……她的身体……”阿不思喃喃地说，他心里其实赞同盖勒特，但又害怕阿利安娜受不了舟车劳顿。

“她的身体没问题，她是精神受了伤害，而能治愈精神的，只有这世界的美。何况如果我们两个都没办法带阿利安娜旅行，这世界上还有什么人能做得到？”盖勒特露出一脸骄傲地说，“我们的事业不急于这一时，我们才十几岁，有的是时间，而且我不觉得这两件事有什么冲突，看世界对我们，对阿利安娜都是好事。”

谢谢你，盖勒特……邓布利多深吸一口气，下定了决心。他蹲下握住阿利安娜另一只手：“安娜，你愿意跟我们一起去看火龙吗？”

“愿意。”阿利安娜点点头，她眼睛里露出快乐的神采，“我想去。”

“那还等什么，让我们一起出发吧。”盖勒特搂住阿不思的肩膀哈哈大笑，“世界在等着我们，让我们跟自然握手言和吧。”

阿不思把头轻轻地靠在少年的肩膀上，觉得心里的疙瘩一点一点的松开，他从来是个过于现实且思虑过多的人，只有盖勒特，只有盖勒特，会给他瑰丽的美梦，梦里有星空，大海和那个少年。

他想，不管将来发生什么，他永远都会原谅他，因为此时此刻。

德哈/哈德

“你等一下，”德拉科从摩金夫人的脚凳上跳了下来，别起袍子的针在他手臂上划了一道血痕，他却毫不在意。

“什么事？”哈利回过头，说实话，他也很想继续跟他第一个遇见的小巫师聊一聊，魁地奇到底是什么？

“我叫德拉科，德拉科马尔福，”他灰眼睛闪了闪，有一点点忐忑，伸出一只手，“我们可以做朋友，是不是？”

“当然，”哈利咧开嘴露出笑容，握住他伸出的那只手，“我叫哈利，哈利波特。”

“什么？哈利波特？就是那个救世主哈利波特？”德拉科发出一声怪叫，他极速地扫了一眼哈利的额头，那里被头发挡住了，但下一秒他的眼神就回到了他的脸上——他们一开始讲话的时候，他可不知道他是救世主。

“他们是这么说的，”哈利不安地搔搔头，他对这个新身份还不是很适应。

甩掉身上的袍子，德拉科拉住哈利的手，“那我们就更有的聊了，我们去破釜酒吧门口的冰淇淋摊子吧，那里有很多好吃的，买东西？让海格帮你去买，那书店里挤满了人，味道可难闻了……袍子啊，我们不是差不多高吗？袍子你应该跟我穿一样大小的，摩金夫人？就按我的大小给他做吧。我们走吧，一年级不让带自己的飞天扫帚简直逊毙了……”

海格手里的两只冰淇淋到了哈利和德拉科手里，他们一边吃一边聊的热火朝天，听说哈利把动物园的蟒蛇放了出来，德拉科笑得几乎滚到地上。

其实早就买完了东西，躲在破釜酒吧角落里偷闲加约会的卢修斯蹭地站了起来，他实在很想吼一声德拉科你实在太没规矩了。纳西莎捏捏他的手腕：“在德拉科朋友面前，给他留点面子，你坐下。”卢修斯又乖乖坐下了。

“还有一个月才开学，我去找你玩吧，伦敦小惠金区女贞路四号是不是？”德拉科把所有的糖果都塞进哈利的口袋里，“让我们一起给你那个麻瓜表哥一个好看。”

“好，我等着你。”哈利的绿眼睛开心地闪闪发光，他第一次来对角巷，除了魔杖，还得到了一个朋友，一个不知道他是谁，就想跟他交朋友的朋友。

卢唐

唐克斯扼住了小天狼星的狗头：“别说你不可以，你就是嫌麻烦。”

“那些古老的遗嘱会吵翻天。”小天狼星愁眉不展。

“不行，按照现行巫师法，家族除名没有法律效力，快把我妈妈应该继承的那份遗产交出来。”

“你家又不缺钱。”小天狼星不明白安多米达的女儿怎么成了一个守财奴。

“很缺钱，谈恋爱难道不需要花钱？”唐克斯皱起眉头疑惑地看着小天狼星。

小天狼星也疑惑地看着她，“谈恋爱还要花钱？你老舅我当年约遍四大学院美女，也没花过一分钱。”

“可怜……”唐克斯怜悯地摸摸小天狼星的狗头，你是鱼肉，那些女生才是刀俎。

“什么？”

卢平一推门进来就看到如此“骨科”的一幕，他脸一黑，关门就走。

“哎呀，莱姆斯，等等我，”唐克斯一脚踹开小天狼星，去追莱姆斯了。

“什么情况？我外甥女在追我朋友？”小天狼星脑子里冒出一串儿问号，“还是花大钱倒追？啧，莱姆斯这么难追的吗？”

唐克斯跑了好久都没追上莱姆斯，狼人实在跑的太快了，于是傲罗小姐直接跑去卢平家，撬开了他的门锁。

半夜一身凉气回到家的卢平见到被窝里的唐克斯小姐差点吓死。

“莱姆斯！”唐克斯睡着了，她揉揉眼睛，欢快地叫，“你回来了？我跟你解释，我不喜欢小天狼星，我喜欢你！”

“唐克斯，我们不能，我对你来说太老，太穷，太危险了……”卢平低着头说，他不敢看她，她太灿烂也太美好了。

“钱的问题，我已经解决了，”唐克斯洋洋得意地说，“老吗？我觉得还行，不过，难道你有什么隐疾？而且你不危险，改良的狼毒药剂配方我已经跟斯内普教授要来了，我可是傲罗，魔药成绩是O哦。”

“可是……”

“没有可是，莱姆斯，你只是不自信，如果你害怕，我们可以按你的步调来，先交往试试看，不考虑结婚，也不考虑孩子，我们只是在一起试试，”唐克斯走近他，把脸埋在他怀里，感觉他心跳变快了。“我不需要你负责，你也不会连累我，只是你回到家，我在这里。我回到家，你给我抱一抱。”

“那对你太不公平了，我……”

“难道你也觉得我应该爱上小天狼星？”唐克斯皱起眉头，凤凰社里好多人这么想，真是奇怪。

“当然不是。”

“那么二选一，你希望我跟你在一起还是跟小天狼星在一起？”粉色头发泡泡糖一样漂亮的小女巫扬起眼睛。

“那就……跟我在一起吧。”卢平垮下肩膀，他喜欢唐克斯，真的喜欢，所以才一直站在她的角度为了她考虑，殊不知这种“善良”一样会伤她的心。

“那你现在不吻我还等什么？”她总可以治好他的，他心里的伤痕会消失，那时候再让他们一起携手未来吧。

伏黛

“你呀，真真儿是个坏孩子。”小黛玉戳了戳汤姆里德尔的大脑袋。

不知道林老爷是怎么送黛玉进贾府的，反正她跟紫鹃几经辗转流落到伦敦孤儿院来了。好在虽然有点害怕，但并没有受到什么伤害。

“我是不是不该救你，让你被那个胖子欺负？”汤姆的脸一下子拉了下来。

“那你也不应该把她的头塞进马桶啊，”黛玉露出一脸的惨不忍睹。

“哼，帮你还帮出罪来了。”傲娇汤姆冷哼了一声，这个新来的小姑娘很好看，但他其实也不怎么稀罕。

“生气了？哎呀，好孩子，你是好孩子总行了吧？”黛玉觉得汤姆虽然年纪比自己大，但其实有点幼稚，像自己的弟弟一样。想起弟弟，黛玉立刻心软了，觉得要对汤姆好一点，“我这里还有糖，你要不要吃？”

“我想吃的话，你的就都是我的。”小汤姆虽然在孤儿院被欺负，但他的反抗残酷又高效，那些欺负人的孩子最喜欢什么，他就抢走什么。

“那算什么好玩意吗？你喜欢我就都给你。”豪富大家出身的黛玉一点不在意那些糖。

她这样反而让汤姆有点不好意思，他黑眼睛闪了闪：“那你最喜欢什么？”喜欢什么我都可以抢给你。

“我喜欢你呀。”小黛玉笑了起来，“你是这里第一个帮我的人，我喜欢你。”六岁的小黛玉知道在家里要守规矩，要含蓄，可现在又不是在家里。

腾地涨红了脸，汤姆说不出话来了，他偷眼看了一下黛玉芙蓉花蕊一般的脸庞，心里有什么东西裂开了，流出甜甜的蜜。

“据说明天要去海边？我听露西说那海边特别吓人，特别冷。”黛玉有点担心地说，她就是身子骨弱了些。

“我知道一个山洞，那里面不冷，到时候我带你去里面玩玩，山洞里还有一片湖呢。”伸手握住黛玉的手，汤姆安慰她说。那是汤姆之前就发现的地方，那湖里有很多鱼，湖中心还有一个小岛，他还从来没带人去过。

“嗯，”黛玉点点头，汤姆总能让她安心，如果过几天家里人来接她，她可不可以带汤姆一起走呢？她央求一下父亲，带他离开这劳什子地方，那就太好了。

她微笑着眯起眼睛。

祝大家新的一年，有新的甜蜜和新的欢喜，万事顺遂，心想事成，没有be全是he。❤


	3. 我的cp今天都结婚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019七夕贺文

七夕导致的时空震荡，让他们的举行了一场集体婚礼。

斯莉

斯内普小心翼翼地拉着莉莉的手，好像她是清晨草叶上的最后一颗露珠，最后他干脆把她抱起来了。

“我没有这么娇贵，西弗。”莉莉笑眯眯地说。

“我到现在都不相信，你会穿着白纱站在我身边。”西装笔挺的斯内普教授露出稀有的柔软表情，把他的学生们都吓坏了。

“对我你应该自信点，西弗，你九岁就把我吸引在你身边了。”莉莉亲了亲他高挺的鼻子，在你还是个古怪邋遢的小巨怪的时候，我不就天天跟你在一起了吗？

“……我也是，莉莉。”自从见到你的那时起，我就爱你。从来没有坦白过年少心事的西弗勒斯感觉耳朵都红了。

“真的？”莉莉高兴地笑了起来，“梅林在上，那我们真的是天生一对。”

两只一模一样的牝鹿围着两人奔跑，观礼的亲友给他们送上热烈的掌声，斯内普温柔地吻上他的新娘，他生命的一部分终于成为了他生活的一部分。

GGAD

欢呼声和掌声戛然而止，司仪战战兢兢地看着前任黑魔王一脸似笑非笑拉着最伟大的白巫师的手，站到礼台上。

“都愣着干什么，赶紧欢呼啊！”格兰德沃对观众们表示了深深的不满，把你们变成猪哦。

“盖勒特，你要把他们都吓坏了。”还年轻的霍格沃兹校长对吓坏了的亲友们点了点头，阿不福思拉住阿利安娜的手首先鼓起掌来，看在盖勒特治好了阿利安娜的份上，我哥哥就归你了。

听到稀稀拉拉的掌声，格林德沃满意地点点头，低头对阿不思说，“亲爱的，你今天穿的真漂亮。”

“是吗？只有你欣赏我的审美。”穿着紫红色金色流苏星星巫师袍的邓布利多开心地眯起眼睛，只有盖勒特不说他品味差。

“当然了，你的审美不就是我吗？”我的审美也是你。

格林德沃开心地给广大吃瓜群众展示了他和邓布利多的血盟，使大家终于相信邓布利多不是中了夺魂咒。

“邓布利多教授，我们要听罗曼史……”霍格沃兹的女同学都尖叫起来。

邓布利多笑眯眯地站在礼台上清了清嗓子：“笨蛋！哭鼻子！残渣！拧！谢谢大家！”

说完他就走下了礼台，大家一头雾水地睁大了眼睛，丽塔斯基特立刻把这四个词记了下来：笨蛋代表他们是一对欢喜冤家，哭鼻子代表他们先甜后虐，残渣代表他们互相折磨疲惫不堪，拧，嗯，肉戏之后和好了。丽塔点点头，准备扩写成一本八百万字的耽美小说，她现在不写新闻了，但成了著名的狗血网文太太，粉丝众多。

哈德/德哈

哈利和德拉科穿着一模一样的礼服长袍，手拉着手走了进来。

“我妈妈嫁给老蝙蝠了，那我怎么办？”哈利震惊万分地揪住德拉科的袖子。

“还能怎么办？跟我一起叫爸呗。”

德拉科拉着哈利走上他教父刚刚站过的地方，对着台下震天响的欢呼挥了挥手，“谢谢你们对我和哈利多年的支持，爱有你们更完美。”他们俩的cp粉是最多的，也到场了很多，好在虽然站成了两堆，但都很有礼貌。

“我们要听你们的恋爱史。”粉丝代表送上了鲜花，准备问攻受的那个已经被两波粉丝一起踩死了。

“哦，我对哈利可是一见钟情，他是我的初恋。”德拉科一脸坏笑地说，亲爱的虐我千万遍，我对亲爱的如初恋。

哈利顿时涨红了脸，伸手要去扒拉他那好不容易被波特牌柔顺剂搞下去的鸡窝头，“德拉科……德拉科是我的初夜……”

观众们发出满意的尖叫，丽塔的羽毛笔自动写出了八千字的激情肉/文。

年轻的卢修斯一脸震惊地看着礼台，心说我儿子便宜了波特家的小崽子？要不我和茜茜丁克吧。

卢茜

终于上来了一对传统的新人，男帅女靓，高贵典雅，而且对彼此的爱意充满了信心，一看就是一路甜蜜上来的幸运儿。

德拉科还不知道卢修斯要把自己扼杀在未受精阶段，高兴地给爸爸妈妈鼓掌。

司仪面对这一对大为轻松，“作为在场最顺利的一对，你们有什么恋爱经验要对广大的情侣分享呢？”

“茜茜/卢修斯说的话永远是对的。”卢修斯握住纳西莎的手，两人对视了一眼异口同声地说。

不管正邪黑白，你永远是我正确的选项。

罗赫

罗恩紧张的脸色跟他的头发一样红，“我的恋爱秘诀是用毒舌引起她的注意，用勇敢的行动博得她的关注，用超凡入圣的（下棋）技术打败她，最后用无孔不入的存在感打败所有的竞争者，最后抱得美人归。”罗恩的发言得到了台下一致的嘘声，双胞胎跳起来表示“危险动作，请勿模仿”

赫敏的笑容快要挂不住了，她狠狠掐了罗恩一下，微笑着发言：“或许我们的爱情故事没有在座各位的波澜壮阔，但罗恩的温柔和爱护也是这世界上独一无二的，我想每一对情侣都有他们不为人知的甜蜜瞬间，那才是我们爱上彼此的理由，我爱他，只因为他是他。” 

卢唐

这一对夫妻充满了禁/断词：人/兽，年龄差，误会，求而不得，朋友外甥女爱上我，卢平被小天狼星的杀人目光盯着满头是汗，签完婚姻契约就拉着唐克斯往台下跑。

“我们有宝宝了。”唐克斯一边跑一边对着亲友们大声喊，在一片祝福声中，害羞内向的卢平教授跑得比狼人形态还快。

乐融融的气氛的破坏者来了，随着幻影显形的爆裂声，伏地魔像是童话里的坏巫婆一样跳了出来。

“集体婚礼？你们玩得很高兴啊！”伏地魔挥舞着老魔杖冷笑着，幸福吗？快乐吗？看我统统一个阿瓦达……

“罢了罢了，我说哪里都找不到你，原来又在这里跟着别人混闹，你果然是不把我放在心上的。”林妹妹一身大红新娘礼服，凤冠沉沉地压在头上，眼里都是讥诮，却遮不住顾盼风流。

“颦儿，颦儿，你听我解释，我这是情节需要……啊……你别走啊……”伏地魔连老魔杖都不要了，赶紧去追黛玉，我的媳妇不能哭的，每一滴眼泪都能要我的命啊……

哈哈哈哈，伏地魔也有今天，林姑娘也太厉害了吧？大家哈哈大笑，继续欢乐地庆祝起来。

坏命运甩给作者，我们只要深情相爱就好了。

天下有情人终成眷属❤


	4. 520开房记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 520贺文

斯莉

为了这一天，精打细算思虑周全的西弗勒斯认真做了攻略，早早就定好了房间。比较了同价位的各个旅馆的房间大小，住客评价，周边交通情况，公交地铁的最后一班是什么时间，附近有没有小吃街，电影院和超市，他还准备了一大包零食免得莉莉半夜肚子饿，最后一定是好男人必备的安全用品，让女孩子吃事后药的都是渣男。

他的本意是吃了晚饭后两人去看电影，看完电影散步回酒店，度过一个温馨的夜晚。

“最近没好片！”莉莉才不要看电影，她吃完饭就拖着西弗勒斯往房间里钻，电影哪有你好看！

喜欢就是喜欢，身体力行地相爱才能表达这份喜欢。

浴缸里漂着百合花，花朵沉入水里变成了一条小黑鱼，小黑鱼欢快地在俩人身边游来游去。

靠在西弗勒斯怀里，莉莉挥舞着魔杖，轻快地哼着歌，懒洋洋地让西弗勒斯帮她洗。

“我还准备了电影，不愿意去电影院，可以在电视机上看，”西弗勒斯可是照着电影片单挑了好几部爱情片。

“有爱情动作片吗？”莉莉眨眨眼，她其实就是喜欢逗他，看他脸红太有意思了。

“额——你下次早点跟我说——”西弗勒斯果不其然脸红了。

“开玩笑啦，你准备了什么？《真爱至上》？听起来很好看！”莉莉亲昵地在他怀里蹭了蹭。

片子选的很好，故事有趣，演员优秀，可惜里面有个演员跟西弗勒斯长得太像，还演了个出轨男。

莉莉斜睨着西弗勒斯的脸色各种不善，“你你你！”偶尔不讲理的莉莉也很可爱，他只好关掉电视把她亲晕，手顺着她柔软的曲线爬上爬下，折腾累了就不会胡思乱想了。

“ALWAYS。”他的誓言可不是说说而已。

哈德

“520怎么搞？还是有求必应屋吗？”德拉科给哈利飞小纸鹤，上面画满了涩图，不过他画技超烂，更像火柴人打架。

哈利一脸坏笑地摇头：“不不不，我们出去，去伦敦。”

“出去？那天可不是霍格莫德周末。”你又要违反校规？我可是级长。德拉科瞪眼，不过他对下定决心的哈利也没有什么办法。

“亲爱的，还记得海格的鹰头马身有翼兽吗？我为什么要学着骑它？当然是为了这一天啊！下了课我们就走，不要吃晚饭！”哈利早就安排好了，海格当然会借巴克比克给他，这就是跟老师混熟的好处。

听起来很不错，一想到哈利为了这天还专门去冒险骑了危险的巴克比克，德拉科心里美滋滋的：“哇，超棒！我爱伦敦，我有好多酒店的VIP卡，晚饭你喜欢什么料理？我请了！”财大气粗的马尔福少爷在哪里都是VIP。

本来想去吃肯德基的哈利忽然觉得和牛也很不错。

GGAD

邓布利多七点就起床了，他仔细地把胡子编成精致的小辫子，在上面挂了一个纯金的小蝴蝶结。袍子当然是他最喜欢的深紫色缀着金星样式，这一件是新做的，风雅巫师服装店进的这种布料全被邓布利多买了。（风雅夫人拍着胸口，居然卖掉了，还以为要砸手里呢）

然后他去厨房打包了两份早餐，施了保温咒，装进了口袋。

接着他漫步到霍格莫德，幻影移形了。

巫师婚姻登记处门口，格林德沃一样穿着深紫色袍子坐在小马扎上，气势逼人，小马扎也被他坐得像铁王座，他昨天晚上就来了，排在第一个。

“你怎么才来？都快开门了。”他啃着邓布利多带给他的早餐，斜眼看着身后没得吃的其他人，露出得意的炫耀表情。

“九点才开门，着什么急，你累吗？我来排会儿。其实也不用非要这一天。”邓布利多笑着说，格林德沃就是太有仪式感。

“赶早不赶晚。”格林德沃拉住他的手，“我们已经浪费了很多时间，以后的每一分每一秒都不能浪费。”

（为了切题——其实登记完他们就去开房了，520当天订不到房间？不可能。格林德沃表示我们要放眼整个欧洲，总有空房间的吧？）

卢茜

真不巧，卢修斯和纳西莎在酒店大堂遇见了德拉科和哈利。

“是斯内普教授告的状，是吧？”哈利心想老蝙蝠又坏我好事！

“大约只是巧合，我爸妈经常出来约会，尤其是这种日子。”德拉科握住哈利的手，准备面对疾风。

每个特别的日子卢修斯和纳西莎一定会在一起，因为《巫师周刊》最喜欢八卦卢修斯，跟认识的女士点个头都可以被写成“眉目传情”，只有把茜茜严格带在身边才能自证清白。

自从德拉科去了霍格沃茨之后，他们感觉回到了新婚期间，在马尔福庄园约会了无新意，他们经常住酒店。这间酒店顶楼的圆床，纳西莎很喜欢。

德拉科也很喜欢。

“我就说要把他送去德姆斯特朗吧？”卢修斯不善地说。

“现在转学还来得及。”纳西莎挎紧卢修斯的胳膊，赞同地附和。

酒店大厅的绿植后面亮光一闪，狗仔们今天没拍到卢修斯的花边新闻，但他们不愁没东西写——《救世之星好事近？哈利波特与德拉科马尔福感情认真已见家长》

卢唐

卢平不喜欢酒店，他喜欢大森林。

他就是去搜了一个野外帐篷而已，购物网站的推荐立刻变了味——“床上短裙方便办事野战约会一步开叉战术短裙”。

看得狼人差点原地变身。

最后实在没忍住，他发了链接给唐克斯，委婉地说：“亲爱的，你觉得你考虑买件新睡衣吗？”

“买买买！”唐克斯回复的超级快，“我还给你买了两件，你等着收货吧。”

给我买的？卢平很高兴，媳妇儿就是疼我。

可是收到的包裹超级小，卢平疑惑地拆开包裹，这是什么？双丁丁字裤是啥？

抖开裤子他眉毛越扬越高，这什么……鬼？包不住屁股还有资格叫做内裤吗？

傲罗司里，唐克斯一脸暧昧在打字：“亲爱的，包裹收到了吗？给我拍几张买家秀吧？”

伏黛

汤姆里德尔如果没走上人生巅峰成为黑魔王，那一定是黛玉的错。

因为他从遇见她开始，大部分的聪明才智都用在“骗玉儿上床”上了。

矜持的东方姑娘真让人又爱又恨，爱她有礼有节，恨她不让自己予取予求。

而且她聪明又通透，普通办法可骗不了她。

“下课后我有重要的事要跟你说，我们密室见？”里德尔装出严肃的样子。

“有什么事不能公开说？偷偷摸摸的，非奸即盗。”她摇着小扇子啐他，本小姐做事从来光明磊落。

Plan A，失败。开启Plan B。

“这是什么？玉儿你看看，怕是拉文克劳的冠冕。”里德尔拿出失传已久的宝物，冠冕上都是大宝石。

可惜金银玉石堆里长大的女孩根本不为所动：“怕是个门钥匙吧？”黛玉碰都不碰，笑着直往后退，“好哥哥，私造门钥匙犯罪。”

“你叫我什么？”这一声真好听。

“私造门钥匙犯罪。”黛玉脸红了，用眼睛弯他。

永不言败才是里德尔，他又有了新的办法。

Plan C！

“救命呀！”拉文克劳塔楼里爬满了盘子大的八眼蜘蛛，吓得学生们纷纷躲进宿舍锁上了门。

仗着自己会飞，里德尔去敲黛玉的窗：“玉儿，我来救你了，快跟我走！”

半天没动静，里德尔沉不住气自己开了窗，一进去差点吓死，可怜我们林妹妹被大蜘蛛吓晕了，脸色苍白地躺在榻上，眼角还挂着泪珠。

玩大了！

懊悔的里德尔立刻抱着黛玉去了医疗翼，握着手守了她一夜。那个……骗上床之后还有机会，大不了他忍着，宝贝的身体可不能出了意外。

拉文克拉的蜘蛛怎么办？他才不管呢！


	5. 母亲节快乐

斯莉：

（想写姐弟，就直接拉童养夫的设定来用了，之前曾说以后不写哈利斯内普了 ，不过我反悔了，哈利斯内普最好用了🌝，重设性格太麻烦）

哈利偷偷问姐姐，母亲节要送妈妈什么礼物？

艾琳扯起一边嘴角嘲笑地看着他：“你吗？你消失一天，送给妈妈一天清静，我想就是最好的礼物了。”

“真的？”哈利惊讶地睁大眼睛，这可真太简单了 于是他果然消失了一天。

莉莉和西弗勒斯拿着艾琳送的情侣一日游套票高高兴兴玩了一整天，结果回家发现哈利作业也没写，人也不知道哪去了，当然更没有留下任何礼物。

“后悔了吗？养了一只小白眼狼。”西弗勒斯拍拍莉莉的肩膀，表情很危险。

“不后悔，我只是带他来这个世界，绝不是为了得到什么回报。”莉莉温柔地说。

“那你拿信纸干嘛？”

“但吼叫绝对是母亲的特权。”莉莉的温柔面具破碎了，咬牙切齿地给吼叫信盖上火漆。

卢茜：

“我觉得艾琳太聪明了，我这个礼物绝了，对不对？”哈利得意洋洋地跟德拉科炫耀自己别出心裁的“礼物”。

“我怎么觉得你被艾琳坑了呢？你真的不打算准备别的礼物了？”德拉科疑惑地问，“我送纳西莎一天清静 她绝对会拧掉我的头。”他可是准备了珠宝还有亲手画的纳西莎油画（开了十级美颜）。

“对了，为什么你家那么安静呢？叔叔阿姨呢？”哈利在地毯上翻了个身，拿魔杖去戳德拉科的脚趾头。

“出去撒钱了，”德拉科耸耸肩，“我爸一直认为我妈妈生我的时候没死是梅林的恩赐，所以他们每年母亲节都要去做慈善。”难产几乎是每个马尔福夫人的宿命了，但纳西莎属于其中幸运的几个，没留下什么后遗症。但就算如此，也够卢修斯战战兢兢一辈子，坚决不再生了。

“我总算知道你在家里为什么地位低了，因为你脑袋太大了！”哈利哈哈大笑。别看是独生子，但马尔福家纳西莎第一，卢修斯第二，德拉科的地位等同于纳西莎养的哈巴狗。

“难道你在家里地位高？”德拉科斜睨了哈利一眼，“我爸爸说你当初整夜整夜哭，闹得莉莉阿姨睡不好觉，教父打算把你拿去对角巷换了坩埚呢。”

“要不是半路遇见了邓布利多教授，”哈利心有余悸地对德拉科眨眼，“你就要跟一个黄铜坩埚做朋友了……”

（其实邓布利多对夜啼婴儿也没什么好办法，他只是厚着脸皮把哈利丢到了佩妮德思礼家。）

GGAD

阿莉安娜是你能想象到的最可爱的天使宝宝，她不但把邓布利多和格林德沃最好看的地方都吸收了，还把他们性格最好的地方也继承了，她又善良又理智，而且很聪明。

“亲爱的，你只需要给我们过父亲节就好了。”邓布利多温柔地跟女儿说。

“别人家过两次，我也要给你们过两次。”阿莉安娜甜甜地说，她烤了一个超出她年龄的完美蛋糕。

格林德沃帮着女儿收拾厨房：“当然要过了，还得要好好过，阿不思可是冒着高龄产夫的风险才生下了你。”

可是阿莉安娜不但没有感动反而瞪了格林德沃一眼：“阿尔爸爸的确很伟大，但既然风险很大，盖尔爸爸为什么要让阿尔爸爸怀孕呢？虽然我出生了很幸福，但这绝对是你的不对。”

露出一个坏笑，格林德沃举起双手：“宝贝，你说得对极了，是我的错，阿尔对不起！我以后一定检查好你的日常饮品。”

瞒着格林德沃喝了生子魔药的邓布利多别开了眼睛：“啊，今天的蛋糕看起来太好吃了。”

卢唐：

泰迪卢平看着空荡荡的房间，把母亲节的礼物放在桌子上。

“妈妈，节日快乐。”他抽了抽鼻子，扭头去看壁炉上爸爸妈妈的照片。

他们在照片里对他挥手，手拉着手笑得一脸灿烂。

他们在一起一定很开心，都不记得我了。泰迪撅起嘴，回自己的房间里，躺到了床上，哭着睡着了。

天黑了，房门轻轻地打开了，唐克斯一脸愧疚地伸头看了一眼。

“泰迪睡着了。”她扭头对卢平说，“我忘了母亲节这件事了，泰迪还给我准备了礼物……我不是个合格的母亲。”她垂头丧气地说。

“没有的事，明明是我的错，”卢平发出遗憾地哼哼，很不巧今年母亲节撞上了月圆，唐克斯从昨晚就陪着他在森林里。

“亲爱的，这不是你的错，是我疏忽了，”唐克斯踮起脚摸摸卢平的头，这是结婚后她养成的坏习惯，抚摸老公总像抚摸一只狗，“或许，我们可以试着把这件事告诉泰迪了，他已经不小了。”

“森林里的父亲节吗？”卢平不自信地摇了摇头。

“我觉得那很酷。”唐克斯插起腰骄傲地说。

伏黛

汤姆里德尔的标准一直很高，他御下极严，那些眼高于顶的纯血公子哥儿见到他无不战战兢兢。但他一般不把这种标准带到家里来。

但今天是个例外。

“不行，Dane，你这个魔咒还差点火候，”他用魔杖抖出一串烟花，给三岁的儿子演示了一遍。

可怜的小岱恩完全看不出这跟自己演示的有什么不同：“是这样吗？”他还没有魔杖，但来自母亲的血统让他可以轻松地使用无杖魔法。

还是摇头，里德尔想要的烟花是金中带银，而不是只有金花。

“有人又在为难我儿子是不是？”黛玉拿着团扇走了进来，笑着说：“岱恩跟妈妈说，那个人又挑剔我们什么啦？”

“爸爸说我的烟花不对呢，”岱恩奶声奶气地说，“他说给妈妈的礼物必须得完美才行。”

“什么呀？今儿又是什么洋节？”用团扇遮住嘴，黛玉故意转着眼睛看向汤姆，她现在一年要过好多节，东方的西方的，一个都拉不下。

“是母亲节，妈妈你又忘了？”岱恩天真地问。

“原来是母亲节，岱恩好聪明，你给妈妈准备了什么礼物呢？”黛玉高兴地摸摸儿子的头。

高高兴兴地把魔法变出的烟花和水墨画展示给妈妈看了，母子俩一起玩了好半天，林岱恩小朋友忽然看到花园里有只大蝴蝶，他立刻拿着妈妈给的绣球酥跑了出去。

“又拿戏法骗孩子。”黛玉嗔怪地瞪汤姆，一米长的蝴蝶也就只能骗三岁小孩了。

“他表演完了，就该下台了，”汤姆勾起嘴角，“让你做母亲的人还没送礼物呢。”

“呸，油嘴滑舌。”黛玉红了脸，娇嗔地瞪了他一眼 ，“送的东西不好我可不要。”

一把抱起娇小的美人往卧室走去，汤姆在她耳边低声说：“这个礼物得你亲手拆包装才行。”


	6. 罗老师不吃初恋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吐槽向

罗赫：

我们从一年级小冤家变挚友，二年级两人在厕所隔间里单独做复方汤剂，三年级甩下哈利一起去霍格莫德，回来兴奋的两眼放光，四年级彼此吃醋吃得天崩地裂。然而——没有了，赫敏开始跟克鲁姆写长信了，罗恩跟拉文德天天马桶搋子了，罗恩嫉妒哈赫甩下好朋友跑了。

罗老师啊，我们俩那几年的感情就这么不堪一击吗？再怎样被挂坠盒干扰，喜欢的女孩子对你又哭又求也不应该拔腿跑路，我罗纳德也是勇敢的格兰芬多啊，本可以甜蜜he，结果被发好多完全可以没有的刀，罗恩赫敏厕所抱头痛哭。

GGAD：

一见钟情与惊才绝艳，一生中美好的夏天，无法压抑的激情，他们把两个月过成了一辈子。

明明都是高手，怎么会三个人跟小学生一样扯头花？还误伤阿莉安娜？

格林德沃：老子都已经把媳妇骗到手了，很快就能出门旅行结婚了，结果一下子就be得透透的？你让我们因为观念抵触慢慢分开我都不说什么。

卢唐：

小唐大声喊，我不管，我就是莱姆斯初恋，卢平暗恋莉莉伊万斯也太玛丽苏了，人人都爱伊万斯吗？现在小言都不写玛丽苏女主了啊！

罗老师：好的，双死算he。（小唐吐血）

德哈/哈德：

德拉科：第一个遇见的就是真爱这个梗怎么在我跟哈利之间就不好使了呢？明明他在对角巷第一个遇见的小巫师就是我，我们单独聊了半天呢，我还跟他聊了魁地奇，这不是标准男女主的初遇吗？咋变宿敌了呢？

哈利：我什么都不知道呀。

哈金：

金妮：明明十岁我就喜欢哈利，结果全文里我男朋友最多，你让我潇洒走开也行啊，谈着别人想着哈利这事儿我自己也觉得渣渣的啊，咱能不能不要这样？从一而终反人类吗？

哈利：我什么都不知道呀。

德潘：

官网说我们是情侣，大家都不知道。还有人黑我们是跑友。

围观群众：哇，才知道呀，你们咋就分手了？感觉你们俩三观挺一致的啊，

不知道啊，就莫名其妙，在一起没人知道，分手了也没原因，这算啥？强行be？你们黑白配be也就算了，我们双黑也be？什么鬼？

斯莉：

我们九岁到十六岁在一起，青梅竹马，双魔药天才，最高挚友，作为朋友相爱，朋友以上恋人正在发展。

斯内普：不说了都是情节需要。

莉莉：工具人不说话，说就是哈利他妈换成西弗最爱的坩埚也不影响情节。冲冠一怒为坩埚，有内味了。


	7. 一锅火热的迷情剂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020七夕贺文

（因为不可抗力，大家都穿越时间生活在同一个时间段，邓布利多是校长，格林德沃是黑魔法防御术教授，伏地魔七年级，黛玉是拉文克劳，唐克斯是一年级早熟小学妹。斯拉格霍恩特制迷情剂，吃了的人会去跟喜欢的人表白。）

因为求爱失败，某人气急败坏地把斯拉格霍恩教授的那一锅迷情剂都倒进了霍格沃茨厨房的巧克力材料里，于是今天所有人，包括教授们都分到了一块迷情剂巧克力。

热爱甜食的莉莉很快就把巧克力吃完了，她“唰”就站了起来，涨红了脸，夸张地扭过身体，对着斯莱特林长桌伸出胳膊。

“哦，西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯，为什么你是西弗勒斯？”她深情款款地说。

格兰芬多们的叉子纷纷掉到了地上，目瞪口呆地看着莉莉像一只轻盈的小鹿一样飞快地跑过整个礼堂，把西弗勒斯斯内普扑倒在地，亲吻的声音大到整个礼堂都听得见。

其实也吃了巧克力但是没吃完的西弗勒斯脑子晕乎乎的（也可能是摔的），后脑勺的包不影响迷情剂的发作，何况没有迷情剂，他也爱莉莉。

于是他翻了个身吻了回来。

“迷情剂！”詹姆波特叫了起来，“他给伊万斯下了迷情剂，鼻涕精违反校规！”

原本应该给他摇旗呐喊的小天狼星此时却一句话也没说，沉默的很反常。

尴尬的麦格教授和斯拉格霍恩教授双双冲下教授席，把黏在一起亲个没完的两个人撕开了。

“西弗！给我念首情诗！”莉莉挣扎地对着西弗勒斯伸出手。

“我的爱人的眼睛一点不像太阳——”西弗勒斯立刻大声朗诵莎士比亚。

麦格涨红了脸（她并没有吃巧克力），狠狠地望向邓布利多：“校长！这件事很恶劣！迷情剂！实在太下流了！”

但邓布利多没听到，他正深情款款地拉着格林德沃的手，蓝眼睛里满是深情：“被我打伤的地方还疼吗？一会儿让我看看。你要觉得住在教授宿舍不方便，就搬到我那里吧，校长宿舍还是要宽敞很多的。”

“那现在就去吧，”格林德沃立刻站了起来，他等这些话可等了不少年头了，两个人不管礼堂里越来越乱，转身走了。

校长的举动让麦格教授目瞪口呆，心里也隐隐觉得有点不对劲，这时候吃了巧克力的学生越来越多，迷情剂开始起作用，都纷纷去向喜欢的人表白。

汤姆里德尔身边被围得水泄不通，谁也不知道他用了什么魔法从人堆里钻了出来。聪明如他已经知道大约是巧克力的问题，因为他从那块巧克力里闻到一股芙蓉冷香。

“林同学，”他装模作样地混到了拉文克劳长桌，装成head boy维持秩序的样子，忐忑不安地问，“你没事吧？”

“不知道大家都怎么了？这是什么魔法吗？”被周围几对热吻的同学吓到的黛玉没有防备汤姆。

“他们吃坏了东西了，你觉得今天的菜有问题吗？”

“菜倒是没什么感觉，只是这巧克力，闻着很怪，奇怪的味道——”黛玉吸了吸鼻子，又疑惑地看了汤姆一眼。

这些小动作躲不过汤姆的眼睛，黛玉的迟疑说明巧克力跟他一个味道，汤姆只觉得心花怒放，立刻凑近了黛玉：“你闻见了什么？”

这时候黛玉也觉得不对劲，顿时红了脸，别过脸去：“我闻见了一只癞皮狗的味道！”

癞皮狗此时笑的见牙不见眼，就差摇尾巴了：“玉儿，这里太乱了，我们出去吧。”

“不，”眼看着里德尔粉丝俱乐部的姑娘们又涌了上来，黛玉白了他一眼，撅起嘴，“癞皮狗闻起来太臭了。”

连推带搡地让斯拉格霍恩赶紧去做迷情剂的解药，麦格和其他几个院长挥舞着魔杖把那些情难自禁的小情侣分开，实在是手忙脚乱，天啊，这些小年轻实在太热情了。

“卢平学长，你好，你有女朋友了吗？我喜欢你很久了，可以做我的男朋友吗？”一个小豆丁扯了扯卢平的袍子。

正在看激情戏看的很认真的卢平吓了一大跳：“什么？小妹妹，你几——几年级啊？”

“一年级，可是我对你一见钟情，我叫唐克斯。”小女孩捧住脸，对卢平甜甜地笑。

“一年级啊？”卢平尬笑，“我比你大很多啊，而且……”

“没关系啊，我会长大啊！你不觉得等你老了吧唧的时候有个十八岁的女朋友是件很酷的事情吗？”唐克斯说的话太有道理了，卢平根本无法反驳。

“可是……”

“你是我的初恋哦。”唐克斯现在只到卢平的腰，她扑上去抱住了他，“现在我们可以好好认识一下了。” 

小天狼星惊讶地挑起了眉毛，“连莱姆斯也？”他的心情变得更糟了，吃第一口巧克力的时候他就发觉不对劲了，是雷古勒斯的味道，他记得很清楚。

他挨过雷古勒斯的拳头，当他把他按在卧室床[]上的时候，他尝过他的味道，雷尔那时候很生气，后来他就离开了那个家，他知道自己忍不住，又会去伤害他。

走出礼堂的小天狼星觉得空气清冽了很多，他准备去扫帚棚找根全校最烂的扫帚骑一骑，在高空中扫帚失控的感觉非常刺激。

“又想去玩命？你什么时候才会珍惜你自己呢？”一双手从他身后抱住他，雷古勒斯的脸满是迷情剂的红晕，“逃避是解决不了问题的，哥哥——”

“雷尔？”小天狼星愣住了。

“回家吧，”雷古勒斯把脸贴在小天狼星背上，“回家吧，妈妈其实很想你，我也……很想你。”

小天狼星的心就好像坏掉的飞天扫帚，忽然落了地。

雷古勒斯拉着小天狼星回斯莱特林宿舍的时候碰到了卢修斯，他正鬼鬼祟祟东张西望地把纳西莎从他宿舍拉出来，两人虽然衣服很整齐，但宿舍里飘出的味道比迷情剂还让人脸红。

“我去！卢修斯！”小天狼星想打人，我姐姐还待字闺中好不好？

“算了算了，我已经告诉爸爸了，卢修斯想不负责都不可能。”雷古勒斯拉住小天狼星，给他顺毛，两人拐进了雷古勒斯的宿舍。

纳西莎没看到弟弟们，她拉住卢修斯的衣袖：“我们现在去礼堂是不是太晚了，这样进去太引人注目了。”

“还不是你缠得我太紧，”卢修斯捏捏她的脸，“没事，现在很多人已经吃完离席了。”

“希望如此……”两人正准备离开地窖，结果被焦头烂额的斯拉格霍恩教授逮住了。

“你们两个没有去礼堂，太好了，快来帮忙，大家都中了迷情剂！怎么回事？我怎么知道！天啊，我今晚都未必熬得出那么多解药。”斯拉格霍恩教授一边抱怨，一边手法娴熟地搅拌一口巨大的坩埚。

一股魔药味直冲纳西莎的鼻子，她立刻捂住了嘴：“呕，这魔药闻起来真恶心。”

“你别凑过来了，茜茜，我来帮教授就行了，你去一边休息一下。”卢修斯立刻拉走了纳西莎，给她手心里塞了一块糖，转身积极地帮斯拉格霍恩教授弄解药，他长袖善舞，讨好教授很有一手。

把那颗薄荷糖塞进嘴里，纳西莎心里的恶心的感觉渐渐消失了，她无聊地左看右看，咦，那是西弗勒斯吗？他好像带了一个女孩回宿舍了，大家不是都中了迷情剂了吗？

不过纳西莎不是一个爱操心的人，她转头看卢修斯束起头发，挽起衬衫袖子帮着斯拉格霍恩切材料，立刻忘了西弗勒斯，满眼只剩粉色桃心了。

——————时间的分割线————

“所以，你告诉我这些是什么意思呢？”德拉科挑起眉毛看着哈利。

“我是迷情剂作用下的孩子，我不懂爱。”哈利斯内普耸了耸肩，“所以我不会爱上你。”

“哦，那没关系，”德拉科也耸了耸肩，“不懂爱那懂做爱吧？跟我玩个游戏吧，这有两块巧克力，里面有一块有迷情剂，一块没有，我让你先挑。”

“你要做什么？”哈利疑惑地说。

“当然是想把我们的蜜月搞的浪漫点啊！”德拉科微笑着说，“既然我们联姻了，至少得生个继承人吧？”

食死徒与凤凰社的战争，用和亲来终结，皆大欢喜。

“德拉科……”哈利皱起了眉头。

“哈利，亲爱的，你可以选择你的心放在哪里，但你的人一定是放在我这里，”德拉科笑得更加愉快了，“快选，我们的夜晚要开始了！”

不管开始如何，结果一定是你爱我，这就是斯莱特林的本事。


End file.
